Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 9 & 8 \\ 9 & 7 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}1 & 9 \\ 9 & 7 \\ 8 & 4\end{array}\right]$